Le garçon des pains : Partie II
by Eowima
Summary: L'embrassement, réécrit du point de vue de Peeta. Enjoy ! :D
1. Chapter 1

****_Bonjour bonjour chers amis lecteurs ! :D_

_Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (ahem, j'arrête.), avec le premier chapitre du tome 2 ! _

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je ne me suis pas foulée, finalement, pour le titre, parce que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à en trouver un "bien", du coup... mais il a été approuvé par **Princesse Estellech**, donc tout va bien ! :D_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire, et on se retrouve à la fin ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Et voilà !

J'enlève mes mains de devant les yeux de Portia et recule d'un pas, croisant les bras sur mon torse, le sourire aux lèvres. La styliste s'avance, plaquant une paume à la peau sombre sur sa bouche, et contemple les tableaux exposés devant elle. Je l'observe une seconde, remarque qu'elle se tient parfaitement droite, comme d'habitude, et que sa robe pleine de fourrure claire lui donne un air inaccessible que je ne parviens pas à expliquer. Puis mon regard se porte sur les peintures face à moi et je les regarde d'un œil critique, comme si ce n'était pas _moi_ qui les avaient faites.

Les scènes représentées sont pour la plupart en extérieur. Au milieu des arbres, sur une plaine, près d'un lac. D'autres sont plus flous, plus sombres, dans ce qui semble être une grotte. Quelques autres – très peu, en comparaison avec les lieux précédents – se situent dans des lieux habités, devant une maison, dans une cuisine, sur une grande place. Des personnages évoluent dans ces peintures. Des enfants, de moins de dix-huit ans pour la plupart, et parfois des adultes. Des filles, des garçons. Un homme au visage bourru. Une femme avec une perruque rose. Une fillette à la peau brune, qui semble être âgée de moins de douze ans. Un garçon aux yeux bleus-gris indéchiffrables, une fille armée d'un arsenal de couteaux, une autre recroquevillée auprès d'un feu et au regard suppliant.

Un personnage prédomine cependant sur tous les autres. Une fille, brune, d'environ seize ans. Ses cheveux sont tressés, ses yeux d'un gris de ciel orageux, sa peau d'un joli teint olivâtre. Elle est partout. Même lorsqu'elle est absente d'un tableau, on devine sa présence, comme si elle était constamment là. Proche, tout en étant éloignée. Dans celui-ci, elle arme son arc, prête à tirer. Dans celui-là, elle est inconsciente dans une flaque de sang. Dans un autre, elle semble surgir d'un brouillard assorti à ses yeux, comme une étrange apparition magique. Ici, elle est perchée en haut d'un arbre, le regard tourné au loin. Et là, elle rit à gorge déployée, un pot de soupe à la main.

_Katniss._

Je plonge dans mes pensées, oubliant les tableaux, oubliant Portia, oubliant tout. Ces quelques mois suite à notre Victoire des Hunger Games ont été un véritable enfer. Après les Jeux, j'ai quitté le Capitole en songeant que les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles, à présent. J'ai eu tort, et j'ai eu raison. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais. Certainement pas à ça. Lorsque Katniss m'a avoué ne rien ressentir pour moi et avoir joué la comédie de l'amour seulement pour survivre, mon monde a basculé dans l'horreur. Chose assez paradoxale en définitive, au vu de ce que j'ai vécu pendant les Hunger Games. Au vu de ce que _nous_ avions vécu. J'ai d'abord été anéanti, j'ai pensé que jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Mais je me trompais, bien sûr. Je me suis relevé, j'ai accepté la chose. Je me suis fait une raison. Katniss a fait son choix, et je n'y peux rien, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit heureuse.

Ensuite, j'ai fait l'erreur de croire que je pourrais l'oublier. Tout oublier de ce qui s'est passé, comme elle a semblé vouloir le faire. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi, de son côté. Pour ma part, je sais maintenant que jamais je n'y parviendrai. Je suis trop profondément blessé par l'amour que je lui porte, et ce depuis tellement longtemps, que tirer un trait sur elle paraît impossible. _Est_ impossible. Je continue de me réveiller en hurlant, la croyant morte, la croyant perdue à tout jamais. Je continue de me repasser toutes ces choses, ces baisers, ces paroles qui, même en sachant qu'elles sont fausses, m'apparaissent si réelles et si douces. Je voudrais que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Je voudrais être mort pendant les Jeux, je voudrais que Katniss réalise soudain qu'elle s'est trompée, je voudrais qu'elle frappe maintenant à la porte, qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime. Je voudrais être de retour dans cette grotte, juste pour me persuader que ces choses sont arrivées.

Elles sont bien arrivées, oui. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu finement mené, tant par Katniss que par Haymitch et par tout Panem en général. Je suis idiot d'avoir cru à tout ça. D'avoir cru qu'on pouvait extraire de l'amour dans la mort. Finalement, je n'ai pas réussi à réaliser ma promesse. Finalement, je suis bien un pion dans l'espèce de jeu que mène le Capitole. Et Katniss n'est rien d'autre que mon bourreau, sans même le savoir, sans même en avoir conscience. Nous sommes tous deux des pions contrôlés par le Capitole, tout comme le sont tous ces autres gagnants. Et la Tournée de la Victoire, qui commence aujourd'hui à midi, est là pour nous le rappeler à tous.

- Oh, Peeta...

Je sursaute vaguement et croise les yeux sombres et humides de ma styliste. Nous nous dévisageons un moment, puis Portia vient se blottir dans mes bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon torse. Je la serre contre moi, lui tapote maladroitement le dos. Elle sanglote, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Elle paraît toute fragile, j'ai presque peur de la briser si je ne la serre trop. J'ai perdu le fil de mes pensées, je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous sommes là, en cet instant. Qu'avais-je en tête en la menant ici ? Ah, oui. Mon attention se porte de nouveau sur les tableaux et je reprends mon analyse, avec une froideur et un détachement que je ne pensais pas détenir.

Techniquement parlant, ils sont assez réalistes. Les couleurs sont plutôt sombres, comme si le peintre essayait de faire passer un message. Malgré la banalité apparente de la plupart des scènes, quelque chose cloche. Difficile, aux premiers abords, de déterminer quoi. Ces mains enfouies dans la terre à la recherche de racines, cet espèce de chien sauvage aux yeux verts et au pelage doré, cette minuscule cascade surgissant d'entre deux rochers, cette petite pyramide de noisettes, de racines et de baies, ce garçon planté devant un lac immense où le soleil se reflète intensément... Toutes ces choses semblent normales. Elles s'inscrivent dans une suite presque logique, ne semblent porter en elles aucun message. Et pourtant...

Portia se dégage de mon étreinte et plante son regard dans le mien :

- Ils sont magnifiques.

Quel message le peintre veut-il faire passer, par delà ces couleurs extrêmement sombres cachées dans des endroits où on ne les y attend pas ? Moi-même je n'en suis pas certain. Je souris à Portia, la remercie d'un clin d'œil. Puis je consulte ma montre et m'étire de tout mon long en baillant. La styliste me donne une petite tape dans le creux de l'estomac et je me plie en deux, le souffle coupé. Elle me tire la langue, j'éclate de rire. Comme souvent, sa présence ravive ma bonne humeur. Nous rions un moment, l'air de tout, l'air de rien, puis une pensée me traverse l'esprit et je grimace avant de déclarer :

- Il faut que j'aille réveiller Haymitch. Il nous a spécifié qu'il fallait qu'on le sonne une heure avant le départ.

- Bonne chance, rit Portia. N'oublie pas qu'il dort toujours avec un couteau, ne va donc pas te faire embrocher !

Je lui assure d'un ton rieur que je ferais attention, puis je sors du salon, direction la cuisine. Le pain est encore chaud lorsque je le saisis sur le rebord de la table, mais je grimace à peine. J'ai connu des brûlures bien pires, c'est certain. Dehors, il fait froid. Et il neige. J'adore la neige, c'est léger et doux. Et silencieux. Quand j'étais petit, je pouvais regarder pendant des heures les flocons dégringoler du ciel sans un bruit. Haymitch habite à deux pas de chez moi, dans le village des Vainqueurs. Je passe au-moins trois fois par semaine déposer du pain frai, histoire qu'il se nourrisse un peu, de temps en temps. Je me demande bien comment il faisait quand nous n'étions pas là.

La porte est entrouverte, j'en déduis donc que Katniss est déjà arrivée. Cette constatation me remplit d'une foule d'émotions contradictoires et violentes. Crainte, désir, colère, joie. Je la vois si peu depuis que nous sommes rentrés... La croiser est à chaque fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. J'ai peur de ses moments autant que j'en ai envie. Comment va-t-elle réagir en me voyant, que dira-t-elle, que fera-t-elle ? Et maintenant que la Tournée de la Victoire va débuter, que se passera-t-il ? Allons-nous continuer de nous ignorer comme deux imbéciles, ou les choses vont-elles changer ? Je donnerai tout pour avoir des réponses à ces questions, et tout pour ne rien en savoir non plus.

La puanteur qui m'agresse le nez dès que je fais un pas dans la maison d'Haymitch est si effroyable que des larmes m'en montent aussitôt aux yeux. Au fil des années, le vomi, l'alcool, les repas brûlés et les crottes de souris ont formé ensemble un mélange répugnant, irritant, ignoble, pourtant le mentor refuse toujours de prendre une femme de ménage. J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, mais rien à faire. Quand il s'y met, il est aussi borné que Katniss. Je marche sur des débris de toutes sortes jusqu'à la cuisine d'où des éclats de voix me parviennent :

- … tout mouillé ? geignait Haymitch.

- Pas moyen de vous réveiller autrement, rétorque Katniss. Écoutez, si c'est une nounou que vous vouliez, vous auriez dû demander à Peeta.

- Me demander quoi ?

J'entre dans la pièce, nos regards se croisent une seconde et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Elle est là. Je sens ses yeux posés sur moi tandis que je m'avance jusqu'à la table, où Haymitch, trempé des pieds à la tête, grommelle de fureur, son couteau à la main. Je pose le pain sur la table et tends la main au mentor, l'air de rien. Celui-ci grimace puis me donne son couteau en râlant :

- Te demander de me réveiller sans me refiler une pneumonie.

Je souris et ramasse une bouteille par terre, tandis que l'homme retire sa chemise sale et s'essuie le visage avec. Je verse un filet d'alcool sur la lame du couteau et entreprends de la nettoyer, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas jeter de coups d'œil dans la direction de Katniss. Lorsque c'est fait, je coupe une tranche, que je donne à Haymitch, puis je me tourne finalement vers Katniss et questionne :

- Tu en veux un morceau ?

- Non, j'ai déjà mangé à la Plaque. Mais merci quand même.

Sa voix est si raide que je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents avant de dire :

- Pas de quoi.

Le mentor roule sa chemise en boule et déclare en passant :

- Brrr ! Il va falloir vous échauffer un peu avant le lever de rideau, tous les deux.

- Vous devriez prendre un bain, Haymitch, réplique Katniss.

Puis elle balance ses jambes par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre et se laisse tomber à l'extérieur, disparaissant chez elle. Je baisse les yeux sur la miche de pain et le couteau que je tiens entre les doigts, furieux, déçu, malheureux comme les pierres. Haymitch grommelle quelques obscénités à son intention – qui ont le don de me faire tressaillir, d'ailleurs – et je me tourne vers lui, sourcils froncés. Torse nu malgré l'air froid qui s'échappe par la fenêtre ouverte, il grignote son bout de pain en finissant tous les fonds de bouteilles qui passent à sa portée et m'observe du coin de l'œil. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il ne s'empêche même pas de ricaner et je lui lance :

- Elle a raison, vous empestez. Un bain semble tout indiqué, croyez-moi. On se retrouve dans une heure à la gare.

Et je file sans demander mon reste, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas d'assez bonne humeur pour me disputer avec Haymitch, voilà au-moins une chose dont je suis sûr. Dehors, la neige tombe toujours, elle colle sur les pavées et je laisse des traces tout en marchant jusqu'à chez moi. Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement sombre parce que Portia, qui m'attend depuis tout à l'heure, installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée s'inquiète dès qu'elle croise mon regard. Je la rassure d'un sourire et elle me le rend volontiers, avant de déclarer qu'il est grand temps de commencer à se préparer. Quelques instants plus tard, mes trois préparateurs, Aurore, Clémia et Maximus, débarquent dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de fourrure, près à me rendre de nouveau présentable pour les caméras. Les retrouvailles sont joyeuses et chaleureuses, tous les trois paraissent ravis de me revoir, et je dois bien avouer que leurs sourires et leurs exclamations ravivent un peu mon cœur blessé. Eux au-moins m'apprécient, j'en suis certain, et ils ne le cachent pas, au contraire.

D'après les préparateurs, nous avons encore un peu de temps devant nous, aussi nous installons nous tous dans la cuisine pour déguster un bon petit déjeuner. Maximus m'inonde de compliments à propos de mon pain, Aurore et Clémia s'extasient de me voir en pleine forme, Portia sourit gentiment en sirotant son café. Tout est bien. J'en oublie presque mes inquiétudes à propos de la Tournée, à propos de Katniss, à propos du Capitole. Presque. Puis vient le moment de me préparer. Mes préparateurs me font couler un bain, m'enduisent de toutes sortes de crèmes tout en papotant de choses et d'autres. Je me laisse faire, habitué, participant à leurs conversations futiles qui semblent alléger agréablement mon esprit.

Ils me font enfiler une tenue mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à quoi elle ressemble. Après quoi, Effie Trinket, l'hôtesse du district Douze, toque à la porte. Je manque d'éclater de rire en la voyant et la complimente longuement pour sa belle perruque orange vif, lui assurant qu'elle lui va à ravir. Elle semble tout à fait ravie à la perspective de partir en tournée et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme inébranlable. Nous bavardons un peu puis Effie, s'exclamant que tout semble bien se passer de notre côté, déclare qu'elle s'en va jeter un coup d'œil à Katniss et à ses préparateurs. Et elle disparaît dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives, me laissant à mes spéculations quant à ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer entre Katniss et moi pendant cette Tournée.

* * *

_Un premier chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je voulais placer un peu l'action et surtout, surtout le ressentiment de Peeta après ces mois difficiles ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :D_

_La suite n'est pas encore écrite (enfin, juste commencée quoi xD), du coup je publierai moins vite que je ne l'ai fait pour le premier tome, seulement un, voir deux chapitres par semaine, je pense ! Je recommence les cours pas tout de suite donc ça va, mais après... Enfin, on verra bien ^^_

_En tout cas, je suis ravie de reprendre l'aventure avec vous ! :) J'attends votre ressenti avec grande impatience ! :)_

_Le deuxième chapitre pour dimanche, sûrement ! :D_

_Bises, à bientôt ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

****  
_Salut tout le monde ! :)_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 2 !_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Je reste plongé dans mes pensées après le départ d'Effie, laissant les autres bavarder de choses et d'autres sans leur prêter attention, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas mon silence. Mais c'est sans compter sur Portia, qui m'entraîne bientôt à l'écart dans le salon et m'interroge du regard. Je fais mine d'être surpris et de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle me demande, assurant avec peu de conviction je dois dire que tout va bien pour moi, mais elle ne lâche pas l'affaire :

- Ne me prends pas pour plus idiote que je ne le suis, Peeta Mellark ! Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, alors tu ferais mieux de me le dire tout de suite. Je suis ton amie, Peeta. Et les amis, c'est fait pour écouter, pour rassurer, pour donner des conseils.

Je résiste encore un temps, songeant au fond de moi que ce serait vraiment égoïste de lui faire part de tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'apitoyer sur moi-même, et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Mais elle semble si déterminée à m'aider que je ne peux m'empêcher de finir par lui avouer d'un air piteux :

- C'est simplement que... eh bien, je m'inquiète au sujet de Katniss. Ces quelques mois suite aux Jeux ne se sont pas... passés comme je l'aurais cru, et maintenant que nous allons replonger dans le monde du Capitole, j'ai... j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer entre nous.

Je me tais une seconde, les yeux fixés sur mes mains crispées autour de mes genoux. J'ai l'affreuse impression que je vais fondre en larmes et je me racle la gorge, comme pour en chasser les sanglots. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de craquer.

- Nous ne pouvons pas continuer de nous ignorer comme ça, je le sais. Mais j'ai peur que tout recommence. Peur de jouer une fois de plus la comédie de l'amour pour... pour au final revenir ici et qu'elle reparte dans son coin, me laissant... complètement brisé, comme ça s'est passé après les Jeux. Je ne veux pas la... perdre une seconde fois.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de bégayer comme ça ? Je ne sais vraiment ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment. Enfin, si, je le sais, encore faut-il se l'avouer. Portia reste silencieuse une moment, bras croisés, lèvres pincées. Je lis dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse qui me retourne l'estomac et je m'en veux aussitôt. Décidément, je suis vraiment un imbécile. Voilà qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de moi ! J'ouvre la bouche pour la rassurer, lui dire n'importe quoi qui la fasse croire que je maîtrise la situation, que tout ça n'est rien du tout, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter le moins du monde, mais elle me devance, me serrant de nouveau contre elle une seconde :

- Oh Peeta...

Je reste immobile, abasourdi, et la styliste finit par se reculer, plantant son regard sombre dans le mien. La tristesse en a disparu, faisant place à une détermination que je ne comprends pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole d'un ton décidé :

- Tu peux encore la faire changer d'avis, Peeta.

- Quoi ? Non, jamais je ne la forcerais à...

- Non, écoute-moi. Tu as peur de la perdre ? Fait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Katniss n'est pas sans-cœur, je suis certaine qu'elle t'apprécie à ta juste valeur. Mais ce genre de choses est tout à fait nouveau pour elle, tu dois en avoir conscience. Je pense qu'elle est perdue dans ce qu'elle ressent, et la fuir comme tu l'as fait n'a sûrement pas arranger les choses.

- Je ne l'ai pas fuit !

À l'instant où les mots m'échappent, je me rends compte que c'est faux. Que Portia a raison. Que c'est aussi ma faute.

- Vraiment ? fait-elle mine de s'étonner. Tu ne t'es pas montré très bavard avec elle non plus, de ce que j'en sais ! Mais Peeta, personne ne pourrait t'en blâmer. Ni Katniss, ni moi, ni aucun autre. Tu as réagi d'une façon qui t'a permis de te protéger, et tu avais raison. Seulement maintenant que les choses recommencent, tu sais à quoi tu vas faire face ! Utilise cette Tournée comme une façon de te rapprocher de nouveau de Katniss, comme une façon de ne pas la perdre une nouvelle fois.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, je soupire presque, sur un ton d'auto-apitoiement qui ne me ressemble vraiment pas.

- Peut-être pas en temps qu'amoureux, mais en temps qu'ami ? rétorque Portia. Voudrais-tu faire de Katniss une amie ? Réfléchis-y, Peeta. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Sur ce elle s'en retourne auprès des préparateurs toujours dans la cuisine, me laissant seul dans le salon. Je me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil et plonge la tête entre mes doigts, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Je ne mets pas longtemps à décider qu'elle a entièrement raison. Ce qui est arrivé ces derniers mois – ou plutôt ce qui n'est pas arrivé ces derniers mois – ce n'était pas que de la faute de Katniss. Elle a une certaine responsabilité, c'est vrai, mais j'en ai une plus grande encore. Si je ne m'étais pas... enfermé dans cette espèce de stupide dignité offensée, peut-être les choses auraient-elles été différentes. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont elle n'est même pas responsable. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

Mais, tout comme l'a dit Portia, j'ai une chance de me racheter. Une chance de repartir à zéro, de me faire pardonner mon attitude. De me lier d'amitié avec Katniss. Si elle le veut. J'espère, j'espère qu'elle le voudra ! Je me promets de lui en parler dès que nous serons dans le train et, aussitôt, je sens mon cœur s'alléger dans ma poitrine. Un vague sourire étire mes lèvres et, lorsque Maximus passe la tête par la porte pour me dire que nous allons bientôt devoir partir, je me sens prêt à affronter n'importe quelle éventualité. Je me redresse, lui assure que j'arrive, enfile le manteau qui m'est destiné. Portia vient vérifier que tout est en ordre, m'interrogeant du regard, et je lui réponds d'un sourire. Après quoi, elle me pousse presque dehors, non sans m'asséner une petite claque dans l'estomac pour que je me tienne droit.

Dehors, la neige tombe toujours. Alors que je sors tranquillement de chez moi, j'aperçois Katniss faire de même, et cette fois la seule émotion qui me traverse l'esprit, c'est la fascination. Elle est toute enveloppée dans un manteau de fourrure blanche – je crois qu'on appelle ça de l'hermine, mais je n'en suis pas sûr – arborant un large sourire qui me retourne l'estomac. Belle. Inaccessible. Katniss, en un mot.

Je croise son regard orageux et nous nous avançons l'un vers l'autre. Je sais qu'elle ne fait que jouer son rôle, pourtant lorsqu'elle s'élance au pas de course comme si elle ne pouvait plus attendre de me rejoindre, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être heureux. Simplement heureux. Je l'attrape dans mes bras, la fais tournoyer en riant. Elle s'agrippe à mes épaules alors que je dérape sur ma stupide jambe artificielle et nous tombons tous les deux dans la neige, elle au-dessus de moi. Mon cœur en devient complètement fou et nous échangeons notre premier baiser depuis des mois. Un baiser qui me rassérène mieux que n'importe quoi.

Il ne dure pas aussi longtemps que celui de nos retrouvailles sur le plateau de Caesar Flickerman, pourtant il a la même saveur, pour moi. Comme si nous avions été loin l'un de l'autre pendant quelques temps et que nous nous retrouvions enfin. C'est assez idiot, comme impression, mais je ne cherche même pas à m'en défaire. J'en ai besoin, pour m'insuffler la force de continuer, la force de rester moi-même. Il n'y a que Katniss pour me faire ça, je m'en rends compte en cet instant.

Celle-ci se sépare de moi, me hisse sur mes pieds, passe la main au creux de mon bras. Je croise le regard de Portia qui me sourit, puis celui, gentil et agréable, de Cinna. Effie s'approche de nous en sautillant sur ses talons, s'écriant qu'il est grand temps de se rendre à la gare et nous nous mettons tous en route. Je songe alors une seconde à ma famille, qui doit me retrouver là-bas.

Lorsque Katniss et moi sommes rentrés au district, six mois plus tôt, je dois bien avouer que j'appréhendais de les revoir. Surtout ma mère, en fait. J'ai le regret de dire que sa vision de moi n'avait pas changé, entre temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, j'en suis presque sûr, qu'elle a refusé de venir vivre avec moi dans le Village des Vainqueurs. Au début, ça me fait mal. Et puis, comme d'habitude, j'ai accepté la chose. Elle ne changera jamais, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, mon père et mes frères sont toujours là, eux.

Je m'étais toujours assez bien entendu avec Jayk et Essan, et le fait que j'ai réussi à échapper aux Hunger Games a tissé des liens plus forts encore entre nous. Nous passons bien plus de temps ensemble, maintenant, et j'en suis ravi. L'école est fini pour nous trois, ce qui nous donne l'occasion de le faire. Tous les jours, je passe à la boulangerie pour les aider, puis nous nous occupons tous les trois des commissions que nous donne notre mère. L'après-midi, parfois, ils viennent chez moi pour disputer des parties d'échecs ou simplement bavarder. À une ou deux reprises, Essan a même emmené sa fiancée, la fille de l'épicier. Elle s'appelle Aymi et a le même âge qu'Essan, c'est-à-dire trois ans de plus que moi. C'est une jeune femme charmante, ouverte, agréable. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'ils s'aiment tous deux plus que tout au monde. Leur mariage est prévu pour le printemps. Quant à Jayk, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà commencé à s'intéresser à la question du mariage. Il continue de flirter avec toutes les filles qu'il croise, ce qui a le don de faire grincer des dents à Essan, qui ne cesse d'essayer de le faire parler pour savoir au juste s'il aime vraiment quelqu'un. J'appréhende toujours qu'ils en viennent à parler de moi et de Katniss dans ces moments-là, pourtant ils ne l'ont jamais fait, et je leur en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Comme s'ils savaient que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'ils ne voulaient pas me blesser.

Ça n'a pas été le cas avec mes autres amis. Delly est restée discrète à ce sujet, bien sûr, pourtant j'ai senti une certaine tension lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés la première fois. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'interroger car elle a très rapidement retrouvés sa bonne humeur légendaire. Quant à mes amis de l'école, en particulier Sean Parker et Conan Bienh avec qui je suis ami depuis toujours, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Ils n'ont pas cessé de m'interroger à propos de Katniss et moi, jusqu'à ce que je menace en prenant mon air le plus féroce de les démembrer l'un après l'autre s'ils continuaient. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont pris au sérieux, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont finalement arrêté. Nous avons continué à nous voir tous les trois, pourtant je sentais bien que les choses avaient changé. Nous nous entendons toujours aussi bien, mais il y a dans nos relations comme une certaine retenue que je ne réussissais pas à expliquer sur le coup mais que j'ai compris, maintenant. Après y avoir réfléchi longuement. Ce ne sont pas _les choses_ qui ont changé. C'est moi.

Quant à mon père, rien n'a changé pour lui ni pour moi. Nous nous parlons peu, c'est vrai, mais nous n'en avons jamais eu vraiment besoin. Les soirs où je viens dîner chez eux, nous restons à veiller tous les deux, silencieusement, lui à lire, moi à dessiner. Ma mère ne reste jamais très longtemps dans ces moments-là, ce qui est tant un soulagement qu'une source de tristesse. Mais j'ai cessé de m'interroger à son sujet, certain que les choses resteront à jamais telle qu'elles sont. Elle continuera de me haïr jusqu'à la fin, et je n'aurais jamais la réponse à mon éternelle question « pourquoi ? ». C'est comme ça, c'est _la vie_. Je suis rarement aussi fataliste, mais en ce qui concerne ma mère, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la gare se fait en silence. Katniss a noué ses doigts aux miens et ce simple contact me ravit. Effie disserte sur le programme de la tournée mais je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Derrière nous, Haymitch bougonne. Portia et Cinna sont silencieux, ainsi que Primrose et la mère de Katniss. Celles-ci vivent toutes les deux avec Katniss et ont décidé de nous accompagner jusqu'à la gare pour nous dire au revoir. Je croise le regard triste de Prim et je me demande une seconde à quoi elle peut bien penser. A-t-elle peur que sa sœur ne revienne pas ? A-t-elle l'horrible impression qu'elle part de nouveau pour les Jeux ? La situation est pratiquement la même, et j'ai, pour ma part, ce sentiment. Mais je réussis à y échapper en songeant que cette fois, je suis certain à cent pour cent de revenir. Et Katniss aussi. Aucun danger ne nous guette au départ de cette Tournée. Aucun.

Alors pourquoi ai-je l'estomac noué comme ça ?

La voiture s'arrête et nous en descendons. Le quai est couvert de caméras et de reporters, comme la première fois, et je ne peux m'empêcher de tressaillir. J'aperçois mes parents et mes frères un peu à l'écart de l'agitation et je m'avance vers eux. Delly, Sean, Conan et mes autres amis ne sont pas là, mais nous nous sommes dit au revoir la veille, après une fête mémorable que les trois premiers avaient organisé pour moi. J'imagine que Sean et Conan – au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient bu tous les deux pendant la soirée – sont encore en train de dormir comme des bébés, ce qui ne manque pas de me faire sourire.

Essan s'avance d'un pas et me sert dans ses bras, tout en déclarant avec enthousiasme :

- T'as intérêt de bien profiter de ces petits vacances improvisées, petit frère, parce que quand tu rentreras, sois bien sûr qu'on te fera rattraper tout le retard que tu as pris à la boulangerie !

- Ne t'engraisse pas trop, ajoute Jayk en m'assénant une bourrade sur l'épaule. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage pour toi si tu n'arrivais plus à te défendre correctement !

- Je suis sûr que j'arriverais toujours à te battre même si je prends trente kilos, je rétorque en riant. Tu es aussi doué en lutte qu'une baleine ne l'est en course à pied !

- Nous verrons ça, gamin, nous verrons ça !

- Prenez soin de vous, tous les deux, je souris, un peu trop ému à mon goût. Passe le bonjour à Aymi, Essan. On se revoit bientôt, de toute façon !

- Allons allons, il est grand temps de partir, s'exclame soudain Effie d'une voix suraiguë, à côté de moi.

- Très bien, trente secondes et j'arrive, je m'empresse de répondre.

Je me tourne ensuite vers mon père et ma mère, donne une accolade au premier, adresse un signe de tête à la deuxième, puis je rejoins Katniss et nous grimpons dans le train, en compagnie d'Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna et les préparateurs. La porte se referme aussitôt sur nous et le train se met en marche. Tout comme la première fois, mon estomac est noué par la vitesse, et je suis de nouveau frappé par la similarité de la situation par rapport à la première fois où j'ai pris ce train. Six mois plus tôt, j'étais persuadé que je mourrais, pourtant me voilà en chair et en os, prêt à effectuer la Tournée réglementaire des Vainqueurs. Et c'est assez surprenant, je dois dire.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? :D Sur l'autre site où je publie, plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandé si je comptais parler de la famille de Peeta, et bien voilà ! :) j'espère que la façon dont je l'ai fait vous aura plu :D_

_Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! :)_

_La suite pour mercredi !_

_Bises, à bientôt :D_


	3. Chapter 3

****_Coucou tout le monde ! :D_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 3 ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La soirée passe dans une atmosphère tranquille, nous jouons aux cartes après le repas puis vient le moment de se coucher. Pas une seule fois je n'ai trouvé le moment pour parler à Katniss et je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit pendant des heures en songeant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire. Le train s'arrête une fois, sûrement pour refaire le plein et, étrangement, j'attends presque avec inquiétude qu'il redémarre avant de fermer définitivement les yeux. Mais je ne suis pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Je ne cesse de me réveiller en sursaut, certain d'entendre les hurlements de douleur de Katniss dans le wagon d'à côté même après avoir ouvert les yeux. Je dors par acoups, ce qui me laisse épuisé et avec une belle migraine, même alors que je m'éveille assez tard dans la matinée.

Je tourne en rond un moment dans mon compartiment, sans trop savoir ce que je suis censé faire. Je reste un long moment sous la douche à essayer d'effacer mon mal de tête, puis je me décide à aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle à manger. Effie, Portia et Cinna sont déjà là et nous bavardons un moment de choses sans importance. Arrive ensuite Haymitch qui grommelle qu'il meurt de faim et nous passons à table. Alors que je termine mon entrée, Katniss arrive et se laisse tombée sur la chaise en face de moi, l'air accablé. Je lui adresse un sourire que j'espère encourageant, mais je ne suis pas certain qu'elle me voit. Près de moi, Haymitch mange un muffin du bout des lèvres, tandis que les autres s'extasie sur la nourriture, sur le confort des lits.

Je me joins à la conversation et tente tant bien que mal d'y intégrer Katniss et Haymitch, mais les deux semblent de si mauvaise humeur que c'est peine perdue. Pour le vieux mentor, je sais qu'il a simplement la gueule de bois, et puis d'ailleurs il a toujours cette humeur maussade, donc ce n'est pas une surprise. Mais pour Katniss, je ne saurais dire. Est-ce à cause de la Tournée ? Ou d'autre chose ? Je m'efforce de ne pas me montrer trop égoïste en me demandant si c'est à cause de moi, seulement j'ai l'étrange impression qu'elle fuit mon regard et ça me noue l'estomac. Elle ne semble pas furieuse, pourtant.

Et puis, soudain, le train s'arrête. Nous nous consultons du regard et Cinna avance que c'est sûrement pour refaire le plein, comme d'habitude, mais le serveur vient bientôt nous détromper en nous informant que la locomotive est tombée en panne et qu'elle doit être réparée.

- Cela devrait prendre une heure, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éclipser de nouveau.

Nous restons un moment silencieux puis Effie, les yeux écarquillés, sort son programme et s'exclame d'une voix suraiguë et indignée :

- Voilà qui est fort regrettable ! Nous sommes censés arriver au district Onze en fin d'après-midi et repartir aussi sec dès que le banquet sera terminé, si nous avons une heure de retard ce sera une heure de plus passée là-bas, donc une heure de retard pour le district Dix, une autre heure de retard pour le district Neuf, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au Capitole ! Nom de nom, nous allons être en retard au banquet du Président Snow ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, mes amis, si vous saviez à quel point...

- On s'en fiche, Effie !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Katniss, abasourdis. Même Haymitch a l'air choqué. Je ne sais pas quelle tête je tire mais ce doit être dans le même style. Jamais personne n'avait auparavant fait taire Effie comme ça. La plupart du temps, nous la laissons parler sans rien dire, priant pour que le moment où elle se taira arrive bientôt. Je jette un coup d'œil au visage décomposé d'Effie – on dirait qu'elle va fondre en larmes d'une seconde à l'autre – puis je reviens sur celui de Katniss. Elle a l'air sur la défensive et ce n'est pas une surprise lorsque je l'entends dire :

- Eh bien quoi ? C'est vrai !

Puis elle se lève d'un bond et quitte le wagon-restaurant. Je garde les yeux fixés sur la porte qui vient de se refermer, et je ne pense qu'à une seule chose : c'est le moment où jamais pour aller lui parler. Je me redresse à mon tour, tapote l'épaule d'Effie en décrétant que je vais arranger tout ça, puis je sors à mon tour, m'interrogeant à propos d'où Katniss a bien pu se réfugier.

Je n'ai pas à chercher longtemps. À peine dans le couloir que je m'aperçois que la portière du wagon est ouverte. J'imagine une seconde Katniss prise d'une affreuse sensation d'étouffer, qui bondit dehors pour retrouver l'air pur de sa chère nature. Oui, c'est sûrement ce qui s'est passé. Je me glisse hors du train, et plisse les yeux dans la lumière du soleil. Ici, il n'y a pas de neige. Les arbres sont encore verts, l'air est doux et tiède. J'aperçois au loin la silhouette de Katniss, assise à même le sol à une centaine de mètres de la queue du train. Elle garde la tête haute et les yeux dans le lointain, même si elle m'entend très certainement arriver, et je devine que quelque chose la tracasse.

Un frisson me parcourt alors que mon esprit bondit soudain sur des souvenirs assez semblables, datant d'il y a six mois. Je m'efforce de les repousser et marche d'un pas léger vers Katniss, glissant une ou deux fois sur les graviers à cause de ma jambe artificielle. Alors que j'arrive à quelques pas, Katniss dit alors, fixant une motte d'herbe devant ses chaussures :

- Si c'est pour un sermon, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Je vais essayer d'être bref, je réplique tout en m'asseyant près d'elle.

- Oh. Je croyais que c'était Haymitch.

- Non, il est toujours sur son muffin.

Je plie ma jambe devant moi et croise le regard triste et coupable de Katniss. Le soleil éclatant rend ses yeux plus clairs que d'habitude, chose que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant. Ma gorge se noue tout d'un coup et je toussote un peu avant de dire :

- Mauvaise journée, hein ?

- Ce n'est rien.

C'est le moment. _Allez, du courage Mellark_, je songe fermement. J'inspire profondément et débute d'une voix un peu rauque, gardant mes yeux fixés sur elle :

- Écoute, Katniss, je voulais revenir sur notre dernière discussion dans le train. Le précédent, je veux dire. Celui qui nous a reconduits chez nous. (_Et si on essayait d'être plus clair, hm ? Ce ne serait pas du luxe_, s'agace une petite partie de moi.) J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Gale et toi. J'étais jaloux de lui avant même de faire officiellement ta connaissance. Et ce n'était pas juste, d'attendre de toi que tu continues à te comporter comme dans les Jeux. Je suis désolé.

Voilà, c'est dit. Katniss hausse les sourcils, comme surprise. Elle me dévisage un long moment en silence, comme si elle cherchait à lire dans mes pensées, puis elle finit par dire d'un ton penaud :

- Je suis désolée, moi aussi.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée, je rétorque aussitôt. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour nous garder en vie. (Je reprends mon souffle et soudain, les mots me viennent plus facilement, se déversant dans l'air comme s'ils avaient ça depuis bien trop longtemps.) Mais on ne peux pas continuer comme ça, à s'ignorer dans la vie réelle et batifoler tous les deux dans la neige dès qu'il y a une caméra en vue. Donc j'ai pensé que si j'arrêtais de me draper dans ma dignité offensée, on pourrait essayer d'être tout simplement amis.

- D'accord.

Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais je ne pensais certainement pas que ce serait aussi facile. J'observe Katniss, qui semble soudain plus détendue, comme apaisée. Un sourire se dessine vaguement sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle regarde au loin, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Un léger plis est apparu entre ses sourcils, et je sais ce que cela veut dire. Je réfléchis une seconde puis pose la question qui me semble être la plus importante :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Elle secoue la tête imperceptiblement, arrache une poignée d'herbe sans me regarder.

- Essayons quelque chose de plus facile, souris-je sans la lâcher des yeux. Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que je sache que tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne... mais que j'ignore quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

Un sourire fugace éclaire son visage et elle répond aussitôt :

- Le vert. Et toi ?

- L'orange.

- L'orange ? répète-t-elle, surprise. Comme les cheveux d'Effie ?

- En un peu moins criard, j'admets en pouffant. Plus... crépusculaire.

Katniss hoche la tête, et je sais qu'elle imagine la chose en cet instant précis. Moi-même je me perds dans mes souvenirs, ce jour-là où je m'étais levé aux aurores pour peindre en vitesse le ciel changeant, mais surtout tous ces soirs passés dans mon atelier, chez moi, à observer par la fenêtre le soleil se cacher parmi les arbres. Je pourrais observer le soleil se coucher pendant une éternité que je ne m'en lasserais pas. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de penser. Je m'installe devant la vitre, parfois avec une feuille et un crayon, parfois avec ma boite de peinture, parfois sans rien d'autre que mes yeux, et je regard cette immense boule de feu descendre peu à peu vers l'horizon, l'esprit vide et le cœur heureux.

Le vert, m'a-t-elle dit. Une esquisse faite ce qu'il semble être des lustres plus tôt me revient en mémoire. J'avais trouvé un endroit – le toit de la boulangerie, si je me souviens bien – où, appuyé contre la cheminée, je pouvais voir autant le district que le forêt. J'avais attendu patiemment que le soleil entreprenne la fin de sa course, obtenant ainsi un mélange harmonieux entre la nature – la verte forêt, le ciel orangé, le soleil incandescent – et l'homme – les maisons, le grillage tout au fond, les minuscules passants dans les rues, au loin. Voilà un dessin qui plairait à Katniss. Le vert y a une grande place, car j'ai tenu à représenter le plus d'arbres possibles. C'est presque comme si une vague verte s'approchait du district, menaçant de tout engloutir sur son passage. Les habitations, les gens paraissent tellement insignifiants face à la grandeur de la nature, pourtant j'ai réussi, je ne saurais dire comment, à donner au tout un sentiment de tranquillité et de bonheur qui efface tout à fait ce qui paraît menaçant au premier abord.

Et puis, il y a autre chose. Une autre chose qui me fait sourire. De ce dessin fait aux crayons de couleur, le vert et l'orange en sont les composants à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent. Ils se marient tous deux avec harmonie, se mêlant l'un à l'autre comme avec naturel. Peut-être comme Katniss et moi l'aurions fait si les Hunger Games n'avaient pas existé. Mais non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Pas maintenant que nous avons enfin décidé d'être _amis_.

- Tu sais que je n'arrête pas d'entendre des compliments sur ta peinture ? me dit-elle au même instant. J'ai honte, mais je crois bien que je n'ai pas vu un seul de tes tableaux.

- Oh, pour ça, j'en ai tout un wagon, je réponds en me levant et en lui tendant la main. Viens.

Elle glisse ses doigts entre les miens sans hésiter et nous retournons vers le train en silence. Arrivés devant la portière, Katniss s'arrête et déclare qu'elle doit d'abord aller s'excuser auprès d'Effie. Je lui conseille de ne pas avoir peur d'en faire trop et nous retournons dans le wagon-restaurant. Katniss s'efforce d'adresser à Effie des excuses qui pourraient paraître exagérées mais qui ne doivent apaiser qu'à moitié la faute qu'elle a commise aux yeux de l'hôtesse. Celle-ci les acceptent avec élégance cependant et ne la sermonne que pendant cinq petites minutes.

Dès qu'Effie en a terminé, j'entraîne Katniss quelques wagons plus loin où sont entreposées mes peintures. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour décider lesquelles emporter et j'ai peur, soudain, d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Nous pénétrons dans le compartiment et je sens Katniss se figer, à côté de moi. Je reste silencieux le temps qu'elle observe la collection, puis je questionne presque avec inquiétude :

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je déteste, répond-elle aussitôt. Je passe mon temps à m'efforcer d'oublier l'arène, et toi, tu cherches à l'immortaliser. Comment peux-tu te rappeler ces choses avec autant de précision ?

- Je les revois toutes les nuits.

Étrangement, je ne suis pas en colère, ou déçu qu'elle n'aime pas mon travail. C'est comme si je m'y attendais. Comme si j'avais anticipé la chose. Je comprends parfaitement son point de vue, et je n'en suis pas le moins du monde blessé. Ce qui me surprend assez, je dois bien l'avouer. Katniss hoche du chef et je vois bien qu'elle sait de quoi je parle :

- Moi aussi. Est-ce que ça t'aide, de les peindre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai moins peur d'aller me coucher, mais peut-être que je me fais des idées, j'avoue tristement. En tout cas, les visions ne s'estompent pas.

- Elles ne s'estomperont peut-être jamais, acquiesce-t-elle. Comme celles d'Haymitch.

- Eh oui. Mais je préfère me réveiller avec un pinceau à la main plutôt qu'un couteau, je fais remarquer, dans une veine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Vraiment, tu n'aimes pas ?

- Non. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tes tableaux ne sont pas mauvais. Je les trouve extraordinaire, ajoute-t-elle, tout en se détournant, cependant.

Je devine qu'elle est sincère et ça me réchauffe le cœur. Mais toutes ces horreurs sont déjà bien assez présentes dans son esprit pour qu'elle soit en plus obligée de les contempler à travers ma peinture. Alors je ne lui en veux pas. Pas le moins du monde.

- Voudrais-tu voir mes œuvres ? questionne-t-elle, l'air de rien. Cinna a fait un travail fantastique.

J'éclate de rire et Katniss se fend elle-même d'un petit sourire avant de rapidement recouvrer son sérieux. Maintenant que nous sommes des vainqueurs, le Capitole nous a demandé de développer ce qu'ils appellent un « talent ». Le mien a été facile à trouver – la peinture, bien sûr – mais de ce que j'en sais, Katniss a eu plus de mal. Elle a essayé pendant ces derniers mois des tonnes d'activité pour dénicher celle où elle excellait mais rien n'est venu. Finalement, Cinna, son styliste, a proposé de l'aider à approfondir sa passion pour la haute couture et a créé pour elle des tas de tenues qu'elle doit prétendre avoir fait elle-même.

- Plus tard, je fais en haussant les épaules alors que le train s'ébranle soudain et se remet en route. Biens, on est presque arrivés au district Onze. Allons y jeter un coup d'œil.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Encore une fois, peu d'action, désolée, mais ça vient dans le chapitre prochain ! :D_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite pour dimanche (quelle régularité, je m'impressionne moi-même ! Ahah) et, en attendant, merci énormément pour vos reviews, qui me font toutes très plaisir ! :D_

_A dimanche, et puis bonne rentrée à tous ! :)_


End file.
